dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogkid's wiki of wonder Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 October 2013
12:31 what 12:31 Mind making some rp sockpuppets 12:31 Eh... 12:31 RP Sockpuppets would get us in trouble. 12:31 YES @flashbolt 12:31 That's a shame 12:31 and, Wikia Staff will turn angry at us. 12:32 True 12:32 At least i ain't one 12:32 I just got a rename :/ 12:32 we could play ourselves 12:33 eh 12:33 Okay 12:33 !update 12:33 Dogkid1: (aintnobodygottimeforthat) 12:33 I think that the FBI surveillance bot 5 is someone else's... 12:33 nope 12:33 ... 12:33 ... 12:33 ? 12:33 his name ish jimmeh :D 12:33 (whatjusthappened) 12:33 ... 12:33 Eh 12:33 (Pingas) 12:33 Aw no pingas emote? :( 12:34 ._. 12:34 Dogkid, add pingas XD 12:34 It's Jimmym of course 12:34 oops 12:34 I meant Jimmy 12:34 (what) 12:34 (pie) 12:34 (FAINT) 12:34 Dogkid 12:34 Lets do the episode 12:35 (Peanutbutterjelly) 12:35 (peanutbutterjellytime) 12:36 !sendprayer 12:36 (pray) 12:36 Hey say what? 12:36 I'm in the villains section! 12:36 Wat. 12:36 Shouldn't i be in the Heroes section or something? 12:37 changed it 12:37 shat up, jimmeh >d 12:37 Thnx 12:37 Dogkid's wiki of wonder Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 October 2013 be wise on what you say 12:38 Okay 12:38 Derp. 12:38 +, i'm not in the EFF section either... 12:38 :/ 12:38 Oh well (derp) 12:39 (Derp) 12:39 !yeah 12:39 (yeah) 12:39 (yeah) 12:39 ! (no) 12:39 (yes) 12:39 Rangetsu, pm 12:40 okie dokie 12:40 Alright 12:40 RP TIME! 12:40 :D 12:40 I still will have to do my Culinary arts power point 12:41 So if its my turn to talk, don't expect for me to talk most of the time. 12:41 I need to do this power point as its 85 points. 12:41 I'm at a d+ grade in Intro to Culinary arts as of now 12:41 Doing this will raise my grade up to like a C or somethin 12:42 Okay? 12:43 Okay 12:43 does anyone like pokemon? 12:43 I did 12:43 Dogkid, alright? 12:43 You fine with it? 12:43 no 12:43 i do 12:43 ... 12:44 Wat 12:44 What do you mean ur not fine with it? 12:44 I have 85 points to get for my culinary arts grade! 12:44 And i want to do a RP with you guys as i work! 12:44 :( Come on! 12:44 i mean yes 12:44 :D 12:44 Typo? 12:44 Lets go then! 12:44 alllriight 12:44 I'll be my character, as always 12:44 Same 12:45 Wait, why r the insults back on my page? 12:45 I don't get it :/ 12:45 Well... 12:45 Ah forget it. Its rp time! 12:46 Or as a youtube pooper would say 12:46 Its Rip Snortin' time! (Lol) 12:46 I'm just kidding 12:46 Anyways 12:46 Lets get to work 12:47 I may not be the director of this rp, but i expect the rules of Dogkid's are followed as prompted. 12:47 Yup 12:47 Dogkid1, you ready to go? Or u making last minute preperations 12:48 Dogkid... Yello... You there? 12:48 im downloading mp3 files 12:48 Oh ok 2013 10 26